A Companion's Guide: Your Timelord and You
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Wouldn't things be so much easier if the Doctor came with his own manual? A list of things you need to know about your very own Timelord.


**This is a short oneshot that I was inspired to write after reading another fic that said something about "needing a companion guidebook" to understand the Doctor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_1\. Sometimes regenerations have quirks. Like licking. Licking everything._

Rose stared at this "new new" Doctor of hers, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. They were on the Floratropia, a small planet completely made up of lush landscape. The indigenous species reminded her of the creatures of the movie _Avatar_, minus the blue.

They had found out that many of the tribesmen and women were falling ill, and had come to the conclusion that it came from some sort of foreign plant brought over from the human visitors not too long a while back.

She figured they would figure out where the poisonous object would be found with some setting on the sonic screwdriver. But apparently the Doctor had another method in mind. He was currently licking ever flower, tree, and bush in sight.

Rose blinked a couple times, and then shook her head, but she couldn't help but think about what else this oral fixation would be good for.

_2\. Yelling usually he just means he cares._

Jack ran through the doors of the TARDIS, his face flushed and breaths shallow. Once he calmed his heart rate, he noticed the Doctor looking at him with the familiar Oncoming Storm expression, his leather-clad arms crossed over his chest. "And where the bloody hell have you been?! We were meant to leave hours ago!" He thrust his arms out in exasperation.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple times, not sure if he should tell the truth or not. "Well, you see, there was this Andonazon chick-"

"You were being chased by gun wielding villagers for a _shag_?"

Jack simply shrugged, an apologetic smile on his face.

The Doctor shook his head and let out a breath, glaring at the man in front of him. "Just…be careful."

_3\. He may try to lord it over you, but deep down his insecurities are real._

"Don't press that!"

The Doctor and Donna were on a stranded space station in the year 5034, and even though they were busy trying to get everyone out safely, no one seemed to listen to him. When the captain pressed down the escape pod launcher, the Doctor growled and pulled at his hair.

"Why does no one listen to me? I'm the cleverest being in the universe, but do people pay heed to _that_? No! Blimey, do you people have a death sentence?" He glared at the captain, who had most likely just sent half the crew to their deaths.

"I did what I had to. It's their best chance."

"No, my ship is their best chance."

The captain shook her head and crossed her arms. "And who are _you_ to decide that? I've heard all the myths about the Time Lords, and also about the one that _killed them all_."

The Doctor was quiet for a while after that, expression thunderous to any that didn't know him, but Donna could recognize the glimmer of self-hate underneath. She sighed and patted his arm. "Let's just focus on gettin' the rest of these people out, yeah?"

_4\. He's still male. He doesn't like to ask for directions. _

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Last time I checked, the Sahara Desert is not in Alaska."

"Well…you don't know that. We're in the different time, Martha! Plates shift."

"They don't shift _across the planet_."

"Now, you don't know that."

Martha crossed her arms and glared at him.

_5\. Compliments are rare, take them where you can._

Mickey worked quickly on the computer screen on the shuttle they had all landed in. They were hurtling toward a supernova at an alarming rate due to a malfunction on the controls. He bit his lip, sweat forming on his brow, with the Doctor looking over his shoulder as Rose kept the crew calm.

"Make sure you check-"

"I know what I'm doing, Doctor. Don't break my concentration." He could feel the Doctor's irritation radiating.

A couple minutes later, nearly too late, he managed to gain control again and turn the shuttle around. He grinned and turned around, rubbing his hands together.

The Doctor studied him for a minute, then smiled. "Well done, Mickey the Idiot."

_6\. He's old. Very old. _

Wilf watched as the Doctor swept away all of the contents of the table, his expression fierce. He flinched, but turned sad when the Doctor turned to look at him. His expression was horrified.

_Lived too long._

His heart rate increased when the Doctor walked slowly toward him. He couldn't give up! Not for an old man like himself, he was too important for that. He pleaded for the Doctor to leave him, but his attempts were fruitless.

The Doctor looked at him, a soft smile on his face. _It's my honor._

_7\. He has fears, too. _

He could tell Rose's grip was loosening on the lever. She was going to die. No, worse than that. She was going to be trapped in Hell.

Gut-wrenching fear washed over him as she lost her grip. He yelled her name, hoping it could somehow save her from this horrid fate. His eyes were watering and his hearts were pounding. This couldn't be how it'd end. Not for them. Not for the Doctor and Rose.

She was supposed to stay with him forever.

_8\. He could have a gob on him, but never really says anything. Pay attention to what he does._

Rose sat cuddled up to the Doctor as he read to her, one of his favorite Charles Dickens novels. She loved the timbre of this new Doctor's voice; often, it would lull her to sleep. She could feel herself drifting off, when he suddenly started to caress her arm. She glanced up at him, but he was still focused on the reading.

About an hour later, she yawned, making the Doctor glance over and smile. "Boring you, am I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Just tired."

He nodded and closed the book with a loud 'snap', then removed his arm from around her. He got up, and then grabbed her hand to hoist her up with him. "Off to bed for the human! Such inefficient physiology"

"Oi!" She slapped his arm, but laughed.

He walked her to her room, and just before she entered, he planted a lingering kiss on her forehead. He smiled tenderly at her and left her to her sleep.

_9\. Despite his age, he can still be a big kid._

"Ooh!"

Donna glanced over at the Doctor, who had stopped in front of a candy shop. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you really need any sugar? You're hyper enough!"

He shot her a glare, and then turned back. "This is the biggest sweet shop in the whole Tangerous galaxy, Donna! Can we go? Please? Please?"

She raised an eyebrow, not used to him asking permission. That was usually her job. "Well, I know you won't shut up about it, so fine."

"Yay!" He ran inside, and by the time Donna had walked through the door, he already had an armful of candy.

"You're such a child."

_10\. He __**is**__ capable of love._

The Doctor watched as Rose slept. They had just left Krop Tor and when she had asked him to stay in her room, he quickly obliged. He thought back to earlier that day, when he was suspended in the hole that served as a prison cell.

_If you talk to Rose, just tell her – tell her…oh, she knows._

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He couldn't take his eyes off her, almost afraid if he did she would disappear. He knew if she could see him, she would see the absolute adoration, the absolute _love_, plainly in his expression. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost her.

He bent over slightly and placed a feather-light kiss on her mouth, then moved to lie down next to her, intertwining their fingers as he closed his eyes.


End file.
